1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat display devices that are capable of reducing the detriments and disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT), such as their heavy weight and large size, have been developed in recent years. Such flat display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Among the above flat panel displays, the OLED display using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by a recombination of electrons and holes for the display of images has a fast response speed, is driven with low power consumption, and had excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, such that it has been spotlighted.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.